


Garden, Hair, Hugs

by tiddlypom



Series: An Asortment of Ficlets [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom





	Garden, Hair, Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/gifts).



“Can we walk?” Will said, melancholy colouring his tone, and he gestured to the pathway leading into the park they found themselves next to.

“Of course,” Alana replied softly, and she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, reassuring him in any way she thought she could; as he said, the usual tricks don’t work on him.

They wandered for a while, not talking, but soon found a bench overlooking a charming garden-area and wordlessly agreed to sit there. She looked over to him, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes, so with only comforting him on her mind she rested her head on his shoulder. With a feeling nearing consolation shifting through him, he put an arm around her, pulling her in for a hug, his fingers playing with the tips of her soft hair; perhaps if they had each other things could be alright.


End file.
